Yes, He Loves Me
by Subliminally Profound
Summary: HouseWilson. Set during current House MD timeline prior to Season 3 finale. Romance, love, and ultimately a happy ending...
1. Everyone Needs Someone on Valentine's

Dr. Gregory House limped with exaggerated agitation today, just as he might every other day, but today he had more reason than usual to feel pissed off. Dripping with cynicism, House walked past the staff without so much as acknowledging their existence, which he does everyday but today he hopes they feel it…

"Fifty dollars for anyone who finds the cure for the recurring symptom of artificial, hallmark sentimentality," he states pouring a cup of coffee in the Diagnostics Office.

Cameron quips "Oh come on House. Valentines Day is so much fun. You should try to at least enjoy everyone's cheerful spirits."

"Or I could jump right off a cliff and spare myself the idiocy. Ironic, no???"

Ever the critic, Foreman adds "He just doesn't to see everyone else happy with another person because this excludes him. Show of hands, who has a date tonight?"

Cameron's, Chase's, and Foreman's hands all went up leaving House to roll his eyes at their childish pride.

"Yeah, well at least I can count on one ugly boss with an inordinate amount of cleavage to bask share "loneliness," if that's what you want to call my situation.

Cameron gently suggests "Surely there is someone you'd like to spend Valentine's with…Come on and tell us who it is. Everyone wants someone, it's only human."

House frowns. "Then by your logic we should all be miserably searching the entire amount of time we spend searching for this person to fill the void, so to speak. Sorry, I don't really buy the whole have to be with someone in order to validate one's existence thing…"

Chase speaks for the first time, "No that's not it at all. What she's saying is that people wish. It's natural to want to be with someone sometimes. And yes, it is rather interesting to ponder who you'd want given your existential arrogance and all…"

"Words from the wise, I'm sure. While this has been very entertaining, you all have job security to protect. And me? I'll just mingle amongst the other swooning buffoons in this place until I find some semblance of decent company."

"You mean Wilson's office?" pipes Foreman.

"Well duh." House leaves.

Wilson dismissed his phone call as he saw House barge in his office.

"You know one of these days you're going to come in on someone and regret it."

"Unless I see you naked, not likely" House remarks.

Wilson sighs and brushes this comment off as with so many others, "So how has your Valentine's Day been so far?"

House just stares blankly at Wilson's genuine interest in his experience and finally replies "Infinitely negligible. Just like any other blessed day for us non-Jews."

Wilson frowns as he says "Was that necessary? I was just trying to make conversation."

House says "Ok. Fair enough. But why that? Why not the weather, a patient, or that hideously dressed woman up in administration?"

"I was actually going to ask what you have planned for tonight. I thought maybe we should go out to dinner," Wilson asks shuffling through some files feigning the ease of his suggestion.

House shrugs and says "Fine, but what has that got to do with Valentine's Day? And why is this any different than our other nights together. Chinese or Pizza, by the way?"

"No, House, I was thinking more along the lines of a nice restaurant and an actual menu with more than two choices to-go. It was just a suggestion, never mind."

"Don't back out now Wilson, I'll let you know if I can clear my schedule for it by lunch today, which you're paying for fyi."

"Fine. See you then."

"Bye." And with that note, House made a hasty exit back to his office in hopes of avoiding Cuddy and thus work in general. House propped up a seat in his office and played around with the whimsical items strewn about his office while he waited for his team to return.

"House. Wake up."

House opened his eyes to see his three eager doctors sitting in the adjacent room around the meeting table. House grudgingly got up and walked through the glass door and joined them.

"What does it mean when someone you know asks you to dinner on Valentine's Day?" House begins.

Cameron jumps right in with "Well it could mean that that person enjoys your company and wants to share a nice evening together."

"Next. We're looking for something a little _more _vague."

Foreman crosses his arms and says "Do we actually not get cases anymore or are you just doing this to prolong our stay with you?"

"Ouch. I see someone has a huge stick up his ass today. Thing must be a full grown tree by now since its there all the time. Continue diagnosing, people."

Chase clicks his pen while stretching. "It could mean that this person has an attraction to you and wants to create intimacy. It's called dating, House. You should try it."

"The wits in this room are absolutely intimidating. Keep it up and some day you might be my boss…psshh. That's too funny," House mocks.

Cameron smiles and asks "So who is it that's asking you?"

"Hypothetical scenario. Just asking."

Foreman muses "House doesn't _just _do anything. Someone asked him."

Chase laughs and says "Yeah, probably one who was paid if you know what I mean."

Foreman smirks "No, House doesn't pay to date. He has someone legit…as much as I hate to admit the possibility."

Cameron chides "Come on guys leave it alone. He'll tell us about it in a roundabout way after its over."

They get up, ready to leave for the day. House stays in his office looking across the balconies into Wilson's office. He sits and watches Wilson work. He regards his friend in a completely new light, studying his movements, his soft, brown hair, and his lips as he advises people of how to improve their lives.


	2. Or maybe not

Last time on Yes, He Loves Me… "What she's saying is that people wish. It's natural to want to be with someone sometimes."

"I was actually going to ask what you have planned for tonight. I thought maybe we should go out to dinner,"

He regards his friend in a completely new light, studying his movements, his soft, brown hair, and his lips as he advises people of how to improve their lives.

Chapter 2

"Ok…here's some chips and water I got for you. Enjoy…" said Wilson as he sat down to lunch with his long-time friend.

"Uhh the chips are fine but why am I drinking water, this could be contaminated you know. And then I'd be too sick to go with you to dinner tonight and I know how badly you'd be disappointed," House jests smugly to a reddening Wilson.

Wilson readjusts himself in his seat and blusters "First, it's Dasani. Second, are you saying that you _want _to go out to dinner with me?"

"Well gosh Dr. Wilson, when you ask like that it sounds like a bigger deal than it actually is. Ha." House snidely comments.

"You know what, House, forget I ever asked." Wilson huffed as he grabbed his tray followed by a hasty retreat from the cafeteria.

House just stared, sitting still as he reviewed what just took place.

Do you wanna know how big my dick is??? HotMike39

No thanks PartyPants

Cuddy exited the single's chat room and headed out to make her routine rounds about the hospital in order to contemplate her own Valentine's predicament.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson I didn't see you there…is everything alright?" Cuddy asked of a clearly flushed Wilson.

"Oh, hi Lisa. Yeah. I mean yes, I'm fine. Thank you…….."

"It's just..forget it."

Cuddy looked at Wilson in bewilderment. "What in the world is going on? I've never seen you this upset at the hospital. Is this about your patient that passed two days ago?"

"No, well, yes I'm very sad for her death but no that isn't what I'm…I'm fine really." Replied Wilson unconvincingly.

Cuddy looked at him for a second before her next question "I don't like seeing you like this on Valentine's Day, James. Is this about a woman?"

"NO…definitely not. I'm not going to be heading down that road anytime soon…maybe not at all if things keep going the way they are." That last part he says under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Look, I've really got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." And with that he continued until he found himself safely behind the security of his locked office door.

"All I'm saying is he looked really upset," reports Cuddy to a less than slightly bored looking House in his office. "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"Please woman. Do I look like the kind of person with enough time or patience to deal with Wilson's "feminine issues" at this moment to you...Scratch the time part." Answered House gruffly.

"He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I thought that since he values your presence that you should know…God knows why though, he certainly doesn't need you constantly tearing at him," remarked a chastising Cuddy.

"Go raid the bargain bin for a new suit please." House said as he lightly waved and gestured that she exit his office.

After Cuddy left, House spun in his chair and looked at the closed blinds while chewing the eraser off a number two.

"That'll be $11.75, sir."

House left the gift shop and proceeded past the looks on the strangers' faces when they stared at House walking with his cane and a bouquet of red roses. House turned the knob of the door which blocked his entrance to his friend's apartment. Growing impatient, House pounded on the door, "Hey, it's me. I'm sorry."

House stayed there for a full three minutes in silence. Then he gave up. He left the roses by the door and began the walk to his own home. He pops a pill in his mouth and decided that the night, being as young as it still is, deserves some activity thus he takes the scenic route through a nearby park.

A voice pierced through the cold evening air and through his icy thoughts… "HOUSE!"

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS! I hope to have ch3 up by Tuesday. I hope you've enjoyed everything so far and will stay tuned til next time. In the meantime however, I am going to announce here/now that at the end of every chapter, there will be a corresponding song listed as part of a soundtrackish thing I'm doing for this story…just to help put you in a frame of context for this story, show, etc. The entire list will be posted at the end of the story. Thank you for reading Yes, He Loves Me…**

Nelly Furtado- One- Trick Pony from the album Folklore

**AND FOR CHAPTER 1: **

Kylie Minogue- Fever from the album Fever


	3. It's A Cold Night in Jersey

Last time on Yes, He Loves Me…

"You know what, House, forget I ever asked."

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry."

"HOUSE!"

**It's a Cold Night in Jersey…**

"House…wait up!" Shouted a running Wilson at House's back.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" House asked.

"Trying to catch you. Got your roses," Wilson said as he caught his breath.

"Oh that. Yeah. Well, uh, good night then." House said as he started his walk home again.

"Whoawhoawhoa, wait, House. Talk to me. I keep getting mixed signals from you left and right my head is spinning. Please don't leave."

"Well…what do you want from me?" House mumbles.

Wilson sighs and looks into Houses eyes. "Nothing, House. I just want you here with me."

House stares in silence in response.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Wilson says looking away at the sidewalk ahead.

And with that they both slowly walk beside one another quietly, until House notices for the first time that Wilson isn't wearing anything but one of his thin dress shirts.

House deftly closes the distance between them and puts his arm around Wilson's shoulder. Wilson looks up startled, but says nothing and enjoys the warmth between their bodies for the remainder of the walk to House's apartment.

When they arrive at House's home, they stand outside the door and look at each other as though for the first time in a while.

Wilson breaks the silence with "Well, I guess I should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, House."

Wilson turns to leave but before he gets very far he feels a hand grabbing his arm.

"Wilson, wait."

"…Yes?"

"I, um…Listen, I know it's not what you had originally planned, but if you want to, we could poke around the kitchen and see if we can't have dinner tonight. Together…if you want that is…" House gets out, for once fumbling for words.

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

As it turns out, there isn't much of anything in House's kitchen, but that really didn't surprise Wilson as he was quite well acquainted with his friend's style of living by now. They decided that since there was a tube of noodles that wasn't as old as time yet, that bread and pasta would be appropriate.

It only took Wilson fifteen minutes round-trip to get bread and the makings for a delicious sauce for the meal, but in that small amount of time House was able boil water, and place plates and silver at the stools at his counter. He also managed to locate and procure two wine glasses and a bottle of unopened Merlot for which he'd been saving for something…and there probably wouldn't be a greater time than this. He was just placing the candle that was previously by his piano under the counter when..

"Wow, I didn't know you knew…" Wilson started.

"What, how to set a table?" House replied in mock hurt at Wilson's surprise.

"Actually I'm shocked you know how to do, well, anything that has to do with a kitchen and food that isn't beer or take out. I must say I'm impressed and now upset that you withheld this information the entire time I stayed with you. You're such an ass."

"Yeah, yeah…well I figured that it isn't really the best idea to take advantage of your kindness tonight."

"…I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Wilson said as he began preparing for the dinner ahead.

"Don't get all gushy please. Your feminine side never seems to need a break does it?" House joked.

Wilson just shook his head smiling to himself. House reached out to grab the wooden spoon out of Wilson's hand and he said "Why don't you go sit down and relax for a change?"

"What? Are you sure?"

House looked at him and rolled his eyes and said "Yes, please. I promise I won't burn the place down. It's only noodles and sauce. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Ok." Wilson turns around and heads to the couch and he sits there. He listens to his friend in the kitchen basically cooking for him, and he replays the entire day in his head and contemplates where things are between them.

House distributed the food on both plates, poured the wine in both glasses, and got the candle from below the kitchen island and lit it. The dim lighting of the kitchen created perfect ambience for the flame's glow. Deciding that it was as perfect as it was going to get, House leaned into the living room and looked over toward Wilson and noticed he had fallen asleep.

House limped over to Wilson's sleeping form, and was about to pounce his legs to scare him but he stopped. He looked at Wilson's gentle face as he lay there on House's couch breathing softly. House reached out slowly, daring to touch Wilson's cheek with the back of his hand…ever so tenderly. Wilson's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey. Sorry, I must have been more tired than I thought."

"It's fine. Come on, dinner's ready." House said quickly before turning around and heading toward the kitchen well ahead of Wilson.

"This is amazing, House."

"I know. I am _that_ good."

"When it suits you."

"Well duh."

Wilson smiled at House as they ate. "Where do you see yourself House?"

House looked at Wilson like he was crazy "Umm…the mirror."

"No, I mean five years from now. Do you think you'll still be doing this? Going to work, coming home to this apartment, and doing it all over again everyday?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Nothing. I'm just making conversation and trying to get in your head in the process. I just think that you'd want more?"

House looked up and carefully regarded Wilson before responding "What are you getting at exactly, Jimmy?"

"You're smart, funny, and underneath that ogre exterior you actually are a wonderful man. I just wonder why you insist on being alone. That's all."

"I don't know. Consider this the change of subject, you're making me uncomfortable."

The rest of the dinner was uneventful and played out through bits and pieces of meaningless small talk, and after the dishes were cleared, they retired to the living room and sat beside each other…with the tv off.

They sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company as often in their relationship; at times like this words were often unneeded between them. Eventually, House got up and went to his piano bench where he proceeded to play some of the most beautiful music Wilson had ever heard before. After a while, Wilson looked up at the clock and said "It's gotten pretty late and we're both tired, I should be heading home."

Wilson got up and headed for the door and House followed him to it, and upon opening it Wilson stepped outside. House said "Wilson, it's a pretty cold night. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"A night on your couch as opposed to my bed? I appreciate the offer House, but I really am in need of a pretty sound sleep."

"You wouldn't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to…" House said looking at his feet.

Wilson gulped, "And where exactly would I sleep?"

House looked up into Wilson's brown eyes and said "In my bed. With me…"

Hope you liked this chapter guys! More to come by Saturday.

Song for Chapter 3: **Stacie Orrico's I'm Not Missing You **from the album** Beautiful Awakening**


	4. Look at the Stars

Last time on Yes, He Loves Me…

"What do you want from me?"

"I just wonder why you insist on being alone."

"In my bed. With me…"

_**Look at the Stars…**_

Wilson blinked a few times in shock before uttering a response of "Oh…um. Alright, if you don't mind…"

"No. I don't." House said while turning back toward the warmth of his apartment in order to head to the now foreboding bed.

Both changed in silence as they prepared for a shared slumber in closer proximity to one another than they had ever before experienced. Once the lamp had been extinguished, both House and Wilson lay in the bed silently, though neither nearing sleep.

"House?" Wilson whispered.

"Yeah?" House whispered in response.

"Thank you for tonight. This was definitely one of my better Valentine's Days." Wilson confessed.

"Ha. Yeah right." House remarked.

Wilson turned to face house, "Hey no, I'm serious."

"Why? There wasn't that much special about it." House voiced, trying to appear more coldly neutral than simply sad.

"Yes there was…I spent it with you." Wilson whispered that last part, which House was barely sure he heard.

With that, neither spoke for the remainder of the night. During the course of their eventual slumber, House awoke briefly to find Wilson's hand attached to his own and, rather than pull away as was his initial response, House merely drifted back to the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

Upon awakening, Wilson noticed that he was cuddled up to House's still sleeping body and immediately retracted further onto his side of the bed so as not to be accused when House woke up. After sitting back and reflecting over the previous day's events, Wilson got up in order to shower and get ready for work. Wilson left the bathroom after he was finished and quietly gazed at House's innocently sleeping form. He left silently without a word wondering what effects last night would have on their present relationship.

By the time House actually rolled into work, Wilson had already met with the board, diagnosed two patients, and completed several updates to his case files and had become overly anxious about how House would react to him. Given their unprecedented close proximity last night, Wilson was completely unable to predict.

"Hey." The simple word uttered jogged Wilson from his desk work.

"Hello, House. Sleep well?" Wilson replied.

House tensed, but too subtly for Wilson to notice and responded "Yeah. Fine. And yourself? Got enough energy for saving the world?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. Typical House…wait. "So…how do you feel?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" House replied, heading for the door.

"….." "Nothing, I just thought…never mind."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch then." The door clicked shut and the silence that followed was accompanied only by Wilson's confusion and hurt feelings.

"This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, how can I help you? Ok, your request to transfer the staffing budget will…" Cuddy looked up mid-sentence to see Dr. Wilson entering her office. "I'm sorry, I'll have to continue this discussion at a later time, I have an important meeting to attend. Yes, I apologize, thank you."

Wilson frowned, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I can leave if you're busy."

"I'm always busy. Now is the perfect time, James. What can I do for you?" Cuddy smiled in reply.

"Well…it's about House."

"Of course it is. But do I want to know?"

Wilson gulped, "Can I sit down?"

"Absolutely. Why are you behaving so strangely today?"

"Ok. I don't really know where to start or how or what to even ask..but here it is." Wilson got out at an irregularly fast pace.

"How was your Valentine's day, House?" Cameron inquired.

"Like every other day among human sappiness-but what else did you people expect?" House rhetorically countered.

"Well, we thought it might be possible for there to be someone for everyone and what not…" Chase added.

"And you thought that yesterday's conversation would just…bloop…right out the window. Wow, guess the two of you had a _great _time last night for you to become a total moron." House said, starting for the door to his office.

Foreman frowned then offered "You're on the defensive. Why?"

They all looked to a halted-in-his-tracks House. House turned in order to retort, "What do I have done that could possibly require defending to _you_ people? Go on about your work…or whatever it is that you perceive resembles it."

"But before you do…how do you know you're in love?"

"Whoa." Cuddy looked across her desk at a squirming Wilson.

"That's about the size of it." Wilson muttered, head now in hands.

"And he just acts as if nothing ever happened? Typical, actually." Cuddy said, more to herself than to Wilson.

Wilson looked up and said "Maybe I should let it go, just continue on with whatever we had before."

"No. You did the right thing. You should do what you feel makes you both happy." Cuddy sagely comforted.

Having gotten all he thinks he could, Wilson gets up to leave Cuddy to her work, but before he exits her office he whispers "All I want is to make House happy."

House found Wilson in his usual place in the hospital cafeteria, and he limped over to where he was sitting. Wilson looked up only to watch as House grabbed his tray of food and promptly disposed of it. "Hey, that was my lunch, House!"

"Come on. I'm taking you out for lunch." House said as he grabbed Wilson by the arm, gently but still insistent, and proceeded towards the hospital door.

"I don't have time for that House. Some of us actually do have to work around here you know."

"I'm just trying to do something nice for you Wilson, can't you just appreciate that?"

"No. Besides, since when do you care about what anyone wants other than yourself?" Wilson said sternly before walking back to his clinic duty.

House, left standing, found himself wondering what had gone so wrong. For the rest of the day, House stared out the window of his office. His employees actually took the hint and left him alone, given the direction the previous conversation had taken. He sat there until he saw his friend, from across the balcony, heading into his office. House went out onto his balcony to catch Wilson's eye.

Wilson spotted House's movement and looked up to acknowledge him. He went out onto his office's balcony and crossed his arms pensively staring at his friend. Neither spoke for a decent amount of time, until House said simply "I'm sorry. You know, for your lunch."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

After more silence, Wilson sighed and turned to leave. House remained rooted to where he was standing but called out "Wait."

Wilson turned back "What?"

"….Walk with me."

Wilson gazed at House's face though noting the seriousness of the offer still said "It's getting cold tonight."

House quickly retorted "I don't care. Walk with me. Just once around the park."

Sighing, but resigning, "Alright. Just once."

They met in the park outside the hospital and began the walk around the large greenery.

"I know I'm not easy." House started.

"Ha. That's putting it mildly." Wilson said in return.

"I am trying." House said finally.

"Trying for what?" Wilson asked, honestly not knowing.

House stopped. The birds were quieting down, the sun beginning its descent, and a gentle winter breeze blew between the two men. Wilson just stood there, waiting for a response.

"…You."

"Oh. Could have fooled me." Wilson whispered, tears forming in his eyes which were heavy from fatigue, his heart heavy from hurt.

"Look, Wilson, I'm…sorry. I'm just not sure this is the way it should be."

The first tear fell onto Wilson's cheek, the lump in his throat growing exponentially with seconds. "I…I should go." Wilson hurried past House who then pulled against his leave, turning Wilson to face him.

Brown eyes met blue, and House was overcome by the depth of Wilson's feelings clearly on display for him to cast aside. Instead, his hand moved, hesitantly, behind Wilson's head, hair between fingers. He then tentatively moved his lips to Wilson's cheek and ever so gently brushed them against the tear that was seated on his face. Wilson gasped and his arms went around House's body pulling him near. Their eyes closed and House and Wilson stayed warm, Wilson's head nestled at the base of House's neck and they both remained there. Long after the Sun gave way to the night.

House whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

…"I know." Was the only reply.


End file.
